


Open Wide

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Dentists, Dr.Tony Stark, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Porn is an important part of this story, Praise Kink, Sexuality Crisis, Steve Rogers Is a Mess, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Ugly-meet, but also a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 20:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Steve doesn't know which to deal with first; his fear of the dentist keeping him from fixing the throbbing pain in his mouth, or his sexuality crisis keeping him from accepting he's gay.Unfortunately for him, a video and a very attractive dentist gives him a third option; both.If he doesn't die of embarrassment, he's going to kill Bucky.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 63
Kudos: 230
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2018





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).

> This is totally a MTH from 2018 and I realized that I needed to get this thing up. So this is an idea that kinda formed on the 'Put on the suit' Stony discord, and Ferret jumped at the chance for me to actually explore it for her request. It's so nerve wrecking to write for someone as wonderful as Ferret, but I hope I did her justice. So please, enjoy!

Steve Rogers wasn’t a coward. 

When he was younger, still made of bones and sickly skin never meant to put up a fight, he refused to stay down to any bully. His mother claimed she was concerned when he came home  **without** a black eye or bloody nose, and Bucky always rolled his eyes while reminding him how much of a punk he was. But bullies needed to be stood up to, whether they were 1000 miles across the ocean or 100 feet down the street. The fighting desire to protect didn’t wane when he bulked up through high school, either. Despite growing in stature and popularity, he never hesitated to stand up for any of his classmates (granted, a disapproving scowl tended to end things far faster now that he was as broad as a barn). He’d served his time in the army, faced down hundreds of threats on his life without breaking a sweat. Given the title of captain for his dedication and talent, Steve didn’t let the honor get to his head. He was simply doing the same job he’d done when he was thirteen, ignoring his bruised and beaten body to remind his attacker that he could ‘do this all day’. 

So he was sure it would shock most that the only thing that made his heart twist out of his chest and his palms sweat was the dentist. 

Flinching in the waiting room chair at the sound of a drill down the hall, Steve tried to steel his spine while staring down at the magazine in his lap. He wanted to catch up on the political article, but getting his mind to focus on the small print was no easy feat. The location was a larger distraction than the actual content. Steve forced a steady breath through compromised lungs, reminding himself his asthma hadn’t acted up for years. The quiet tick of the clock in the nearly empty waiting room did little to settle his nerves. The only thing keeping him in his seat was his refusal to run from any obstacle and the steady thrum of pain currently pulsing from either side of his jaw. 

It’d been years since he’d gone to the dentist, always excusing himself from the army check-ins during his tours to get paperwork filled out or to cover someone’s shift. Though he’d been back for close to a year, he’d still avoided the task. In his defense, it wasn’t his original plan when he came back. But the kind man he’d gone to all twenty seven years of his life had finally retired. Most would be capable of finding another dentist without issue, but Steve’s extreme fear had only been known by his ma, the dentist, and Bucky. He didn’t want to expand the list to anyone else. The only reason Sam Wilson, a fellow solider who’d gotten close to him and Bucky, had even discovered his fear was because the pain in his mouth sidelined him during their morning run a week ago. 

One uncomfortable confession later, Steve found himself in the waiting room an orthodontic specialist. He was still questioning how Sam’d swindled him into it. 

**Because he’s not just a dentist. ** The voice in his head sounded too much like Sam, but he was sure that was more correlated to how many times Sam had told him about Dr. Stark’s abilities. The clinic was tailor made for people that had high levels of anxiety or discomfort with medical care or close proximity with strangers. According to Sam’s military friend, the original test group of the non-profit clinic had been veterans with PTSD. It was why Steve had been pushed up the list; veterans got top priority, per the order of the clinic’s sponsor. There were doctors, psychologists, dentists, chiropractors, and other medical workers who shared the office. And from how helpful and patient the receptionist had been when Steve anxiously fumbled through explaining his needs over the phone, it was clear that all the employees were trained to work with patients like himself.

The facility was owned by Stark industries, the last name of the specialist he had written in his planner. And it seemed that the place lived up to Sam’s claim; even the waiting room, which normally felt sterile and impersonal enough to remind Steve of his anxiety, lacked the medical feel that others held. The walls were a warm gold, with paintings and decor. It paired nicely with the calming music in the background. Even the chairs felt thought out, soft enough to sink into no matter how stiff Steve’s back was. Whoever had designed the location, they’d taken care in making it a place of comfort. 

“Clint, you’re up.” The calming voice of the receptionist filled the nearly empty room, Steve pulling his eyes from the unread page to flicker to his left. 

“Finally. Pepper, I thought I was gonna die out here.” The dirty blond man popped out of his seat with the same ease he spoke to the receptionist with. 

“I’ll make sure to let Dr. Romanoff know you’re displeased with her timing.” There was a challenging glint in the woman’s eyes that only blazed more when Clint froze mid-stretch. 

“Please don’t tell Nat.” Too distracted by the casual conversation he was having with Pepper, Steve was sure ‘Clint’ didn’t realize he’d kept his arms high over his head. The stretch hiked up the purple t-shirt enough to expose his stomach. The v of muscle was impressive, even to someone who worked out as much as Steve. But it wasn’t innocent appreciation that kept Steve’s eyes on the peek of masculine flesh, and his cheeks rushed with color when blue eyes glanced toward him with a grin. “Never rush a woman who can kill you four different ways with her stethoscope, right?” 

“Right.” He wondered if his voice sounded as flustered at he felt forcing the word out. Clint didn’t show any awareness when he finally dropped his arms, his relaxed gait following Pepper from the reception room. Refusing to let his eyes wander again, Steve dropped his attention to his lap, hand shoved into his pocket for his phone. 

There had been another life-altering change to Steve’s norm when coming back from his time at war; his sexuality. The question of how straight he was had always been a low murmur in the back of his head as a teen, but he’d never given much thought to it. Women were just as prevalent as men in the porn he’d watched when he was younger. Maybe his eyes did sway more to the masculine muscles and hard thrusts of sturdy hips. And maybe that realization became more obvious when he was stuck in lackluster conditions across seas with men who were in good shape and generally too hot to keep full uniforms on. But neither of these points really struck a nerve in him until one night two months ago. Steve let alcohol and the low-lights of a town bar seduce him into letting a nameless man kiss him. It’d felt amazing, rivaling any female sexual experience he’d had before, though he hadn’t had enough courage to pursue anything more. The kiss lingered on his lips for weeks after, long enough for him to confess as much to Bucky. 

Which, after hearing Bucky proclaim he’d ‘do some research to help out’, was probably a mistake.

The sudden ping from the phone in his hand was loud in the large waiting room, and Steve nearly dropped the new device as Bucky’s name flashed over the screen. He quickly slammed his finger into the silencing button on the side of the over complicated phone. The volume had been turned on again, though he didn’t know how. The device was only a few days old, and far more intricate than the flip-phone he’d not wanted to part with. Steve didn’t have anything against technology or advancements; he just didn’t see the point of having a selfie camera on a tool meant to be pressed against his ear. He did like the cordless earphones for his morning runs, though, so he’d been willing to give the device a shot at Sam’s urging. 

Looking around to make sure that the receptionist hadn’t come back yet, Steve turned his attention back to the text that Bucky had sent him. 

**>>** : Hey Stevie, check this out when you’ve got a minute.

The next text was a web link, and Steve didn’t bother to read the site before clicking it. Sharing news links was nothing new between them. Both were more politically invested now than they’d been overseas, and Bucky had a habit of sending Steve articles that were conservative and prejudice enough to make his blood boil. He did the same to Sam, too, but the calmer man tended to handle the ridiculousness of the news with far more maturity than Steve. Steve had been a little distracted with the ache in his teeth and his anxiety over the dentist over the past few days to stay up to date on the news. Bucky was probably just trying to help keep his mind off the upcoming appointment by showing him another stupid tweet from the president. 

But when the screen popped open to a frozen screen of two naked men mid-fuck on a doctor’s table, Steve’s whole stomach twisted with something much warmer than disgust. Stunned, his mouth dried at how the icon moved without him clicking on anything, another new quirk to his new phone. The still shots switched from a ‘normal’ examination to a close up of a blow-job by the doctor on his patient, and the muscles in Steve’s thighs twitched from the arousing site before his mind kicked back into gear. Sputtering, Steve fumbled to shut down the website, happy to see the loading circle minimize from his screen. A hand made its way into his hair as he tugged at the roots when swiping Bucky’s message thread back up, trying to erase the memory of what he’d just seen out of the front of his mind to type.

**<<** : What the hell, Buck?

**>>** : You watched it that fast? We really need to work on your stamina, punk. From what I’ve seen in these videos, gay guys like marathons, not sprints.

The groan that pushed through his throat was low when he re-read Bucky’s reply, unsure what part he wanted to address. Either way, he was positive that telling Bucky was a mistake. 

**<<** : How many did you go through? And I’m not watching it right now. I’m at the dentist, which you knew, since you were at my house when I left an hour ago. 

**>>** : It’s a medical porn. Didn’t you see Dr. Mcstudd?

**<<** : You actually watched it? You’re straight. 

**>>** : I didn’t watch it. 

**>>** : Me and Sam watched it. 

**<<** : Bucky!

**>>** : We’re not letting our best friend get subpar product just cause there’s more dick than we’re used to. Plus, we know you; you need a good but relatable plot. This one’s not bad for a porn.

**>>** : Sam told me I have to disclose he did not endorse sending you the video. Oh, and we ate the last of your Doritos. 

**>>** : Does sharing chips with a guy while watching hot men fuck make you gay? Asking for a friend.

Steve stared at the responses, having to close his eyes to keep his headache at bay. While he was happy to hear that both of his friends were okay with him questioning his sexuality, their support was a little more than he needed at the moment. 

“Steve Rogers?” Luckily, he didn’t have to think of an answer. The phone was shoved into his back pocket when he pushed to his feet, nodding to the man standing in the entrance. “Hi, I’m Dr. Rhodes. Wilson sent you our way, right?”

“Yeah. Sorry if he asked for any favors-” But Steve’s apology was waved off by Dr. Rhodes, who showed no hesitation in his easy smile when leading Steve down the hallway of the office. 

“Don’t worry about it; everyone here knows how difficult it can be to function when you’re in pain. How long’s it been bothering you?” 

“About three weeks now. Jaw’s been really stiff, and it hurts to eat anything harder than yogurt or applesauce.” The tension that had slipped his mind when Bucky texted him burst through his chest at the sight of the chair in the middle of the examination room. No matter how nice the set up of the room was, the chair always looked the same, and the vinyl squeaked when Steve slipped down into the seat. His hands were quick to grip the armrests when Dr. Rhodes clicked a light on next to his head, his breath forcing its way through clenched teeth. 

“Where’s the pain located? Your whole mouth, or somewhere specific?” Dr.Rhodes didn’t shine the light in his eyes, and kept his hands away from Steve’s face. He focused on getting Steve leaned back in the chair and securing a fabric around Steve’s neck, which felt much softer compared to other office’s paper bibs. The preparation was slower pace than he was used to during examinations, and Steve felt his jaw start to unclench from the tight lock it’d taken since entering the room. 

“Just in the back. Feels kinda swollen,” Steve admitted, the tip of his tongue brushing the area as if to remind himself of the ache. 

“Okay, I’ll put it in the notes. Anything else you want me to tell Tony?”

“Tony?” 

“Dr. Stark.” The casual way Dr. Rhodes spoke about the dentist made Steve blink, and the doctor gave half a shrug before pushing off his seat. “He’ll ask you to call him Tony, does with all his patients. He won’t use any of our titles, either, so be prepared for nicknames you aren’t meant to understand. He’s not a big fan of titles. And please don’t call him Mr. Stark; he’s got a complex about being old.” 

“He’s only thirty two.” The information fell from his mouth before he could stop it, and Steve wished he’d kept his jaw locked shut when Dr. Rhodes arched an eyebrow at him. It probably wasn’t normal for someone to try and research their dentist while driving to said appointment, but Steve had a moment of panic. Dr. Rhodes’s look was quick to disappear when Steve squirmed in the chair, remembering with stiff shoulders what came next. 

“To him, thirty’s the new sixty. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Dr. Rhodes’s departure from the room was quick, and Steve felt air rush out of his lungs once he was left alone. His head plopped back onto the headrest, surprised to feel a pillow cushioning his fall. The office didn’t skip on any detail to make their patients feel comfortable. He was starting to understand why Sam was so insistent on Steve giving the place a chance. 

Still, it didn’t stop all of his nerves from rearing up, and he winced when his squirming made a button on his phone jab into the side of his butt. Seeming just as uncomfortable as Steve, he heard the phone make its own chime of protest, making Steve laugh despite his annoyance. Between the noises, confusing buttons, and sensitive touch screen, he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the new phone. 

“Plus it’ll play a video without me touching anything,” he grumbled, cheeks threatening to pinken at the memory. What had Bucky been thinking? Steve didn’t even like getting off when there were other people in his house, never mind watching a porn in a public place. Sure, he’d been the only one in the lobby, but Bucky hadn’t known that. And the fact that it’d been a medical video, one with a handsome doctor-

“Well hello there.” The smooth voice that curled around Steve’s ear pulled him from his thoughts, quick to glance to the doorway Dr. Rhodes had disappeared through moments ago. The man not occupying the space was definitely not Dr. Rhodes. The mop of dark hair was styled, but obviously had been run through a few times throughout the day. Steve tried not to stare too long at the brown eyes taking him in, but their open appreciation of him made it hard not to let his gaze linger. The man took care of himself, evident with a well-trimmed beard and clear olive skin. Steve felt his neck heat up when catching a hint of pink tongue swiping the plush lower lip before a bright smile (that boarded far too close to a smirk for the warmth in his stomach not to pick up on) crossed his face. “I’m Dr. Stark. Call me Tony, though.”

“Hi, Tony,” Steve forced out, not sure if it was anxiety or something else that made his fingers clutch tighter onto the chair when Tony entered the room. Eyes that had been focused on him finally turned away to glance at the tray near Steve’s thigh. He eased himself onto the stool beside Steve with more grace than a ballerina. The side profile of Tony in the awful fluorescent light should have made him unattractive. But Steve’s chest rattled painfully unsteady, breathless from taking in Tony’s appearance. The slender nose and youthful curve of Tony’s cheek, despite being five years older than Steve, was confirming any hesitation he’d had about his sexuality. Even when Tony pulled the mask over his face, Steve couldn’t stop finding things to stare at. How could something as simple as the small crinkle of Tony’s eyes when he glanced down at Steve make his heart race so fast? 

“Rhodey told me that you haven’t been to the dentist for a bit; something about eating sand over in Afghanistan.” It was a joke too smooth not to relax over. Steve’s shoulders started to lean back into the seat even as it tilted slightly to compensate for Tony’s shorter height. His voice was full of personality that overfilled the room, but despite the abundance of confidence, Steve wasn’t stifled by it. Instead, he gave a slow nod while watching Tony snag a pair of gloves. “You’re probably sick of hearing it, but thanks for doing what you did over there, Cap.” 

“You know my rank?” Steve forced out, surprised at the casual shrug given in response.

“I like to know the person I’m dealing with before I shove my hands into their mouths. Especially when it’s a solider who isn’t keen on medical services. Makes it easier to avoid triggering anything or making my clients uncomfortable with questions they don’t wanna answer. Probably a breach of some law or doctor blood oath, but I haven’t gotten summoned yet, so...” He probably should have felt a bit uncomfortable with the intrusion, but Steve really didn’t have a leg to stand on. Hadn’t he done the same nervous search on his way to the office? Turnabout was fair play. And honestly, having someone as busy as Tony Stark take the time to learn about him was a bit flattering. The office was quiet now, but it was close to seven at night. Steve could only imagine how many files Tony had to read during rush hour. Despite his lackadaisical nature, it seemed he cared far more than the dentists Steve had come across before. 

Instead of trying to figure out why the thought made his stomach flip, Steve turned his attention to Tony’s movements, watching him type on a laptop (he’d never seen a dentist with one of those in their procedures before, but it had been a while) propped up next to the chair. He really was pretty, a word Steve didn’t often use with men. Tony even made sliding on latex something worth watching, his slender fingers meant for a piano over a dentist's drill. The powder blue gloves, which normally made Steve’s mouth sour upon sight, complimented Tony’s skin tone, and even with the mask, he could pick up on Tony’s grin from the way his eyes turned and warmed. Instantly, Steve’s face swelled with heat, and he tried not to let his breath catch at how stunning he found a man he’d only known for two minutes. 

There was no question in his mind; Steve Rogers was  **very** gay for his ** very** attractive dentist. 

“Some of my patients like me to talk to them while I work, but I also offer headphones with music or sleep masks to distract them.” It took him a moment to realize that Tony was waiting for a response, and Steve wanted to smack himself for being so dumbstruck by his full gay awakening. 

“No, that’s fine. Or, well, I’ll be fine. What I mean is, I wanna see you, and- I like your voice. It’s nice. Same for your face. Really they’re both just... nice.” The statement couldn’t have been creepier if Steve tried, and he visibly flinched from the word vomit. He tried to save the terrible moment with a smile, though he winced at the pain it caused in his jaw. His mind was already racing too much to make the smile look real. He looked away from Tony’s quirked eyebrow to calm himself down, but the glint of the metal dentist tray only fueled his panic. It was a sharp reminder that he wasn’t meeting Tony at a bar or a casual setting, but that he was there for pointy metal objects to be shoved into his mouth without any control of their movements. They could stab him or dig into his gums and maybe even start carving into the aching teeth in the back of his jaw-

“Hey, it’s okay.” He heard Tony’s stool rolling forward, a warm hand finding itself on Steve’s arm. It curled like it had already mapped out the lines of his muscles, knowing exactly where to overlay his touch so Steve could feel every fingertip against his skin. The thumb that stroked along his bicep was soothing in a way that a hand covered in a medical glove never had been before, or had any right to be in the future. Yet Steve could already feel his hands unclenching from the arm rests he’d been clutching onto, thankful that the metal under the leather hadn’t bent. “There we go, big guy. Back with me?”

“Sorry,” he shoved out of his constricted lungs, hoping he sounded genuine in his apology. He didn’t want to meet Tony’s gaze, settling for turning it down to his own lap. 

“No worries; I’ve made sure those arm rests can withstand any amount of pressure. Weird enough, it’s the air force guys that did the most damage to the old ones. I would have thought it’d been the marines, or maybe army muscle like you, but it’s Rhodey Bear’s group that made me rethink their structure.” The tease was light-hearted, and even if he didn’t see it, Steve could hear the grin in Tony’s voice. It dragged his attention back to Tony, who maintained eye contact when giving a slight shrug. “Though I’ve gotta say, you’re giving this chair a run for its money.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” The quip came out soft, but from how Tony’s eyes gleamed while he chuckled, it was obvious he’d heard. 

“That’s not too hard to believe.” A meaningful glance to Steve’s bicep made his body take notice, and Steve was sure he’d need a different kind of doctor soon if Tony kept making his heart race so quick after an anxiety attack. But then the humor and flirtatious aura shifted into something softer, Tony’s thumb reassuring when tapping the muscle under his touch. “You’re in good hands, Steve. We’ll go at your pace and figure out how to get through this with the least amount of discomfort for you, okay? You’re gonna get the best care I can give, cause I’m pretty sure Rhodey will kill me if I mess this up for a fellow veteran with as many medals as you.” 

“Even if I’m army?” He hoped that his smile didn’t look awkward when he tossed out the lighter response. Tony responded with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, pulling away while waving one of his hands.

“You guys and your armed forces pride. The trash talk I hear between the branches is like a high school locker room without the benefit of nudity-” 

Tony’s rant was cut off by a sharp groan echoing in the room. The sound made Steve jump in his seat, eyes quick to scan the doorway. Too wrapped up in watching Tony’s movements, he hadn’t picked up on where the noise originated from, but that it was close. His memory shifted to the waiting room, wondering if the man from before had done something to anger his doctor. He hadn’t gotten around to asking what Clint was in for; was it an intense procedure? Maybe she found a new way to use her stethoscope? It hadn’t sounded too painful, but it did have an air of urgency in it that made Steve’s back tighten and his muscles tense under his jeans while he strained to hear it again. He didn’t need to wait long; a second noise shot through the air without warning, but curled in a way that hadn’t mimicked the first sound. And, despite knowing it couldn’t be possible, the location of the sound was far closer than Steve originally thought. The noise was putting Steve’s body on edge, but his brain wasn’t fully connecting why a few muffled groans of possible pain would cause him to react as strongly as he was. 

“Not to put you on the spot.” Tony’s attention was focused on Steve when he spoke, eyes flickering down to his hip. “Cause really, I’m not one to judge. But I think your ass is having a good time without us.” 

“What?” The blunt statement caught Steve off guard, but the third groan cleared any of his confusion in seconds. The wanton nature of the moan made it’s intent clear; the person was  **not ** in pain. Also, just as Tony had hinted, the noise was coming from something underneath Steve in the chair. Flushing, Steve dug his heels into the bottom of the chair, lifting himself up high enough to fish out the culprit. 

It didn’t take much for him to remember that he’d shoved his phone into his back pocket when he’d gotten called in by Rhodey, or what Bucky has sent seconds before that. He’d thought he’d shut down the video, but with his new device, it was possible he’d left it on in the background. Had the thing been loading the entire time he’d been in the office? The service in the waiting room wasn’t the best (he had been too nervous to ask Pepper for the guest wi-fi password), and his plan was on the cheaper side, which meant he had really low loading speeds. He rarely watched anything on his phone, preferring to talk to those in his company or read. The slow processing speed was something that Steve hadn’t minded until this very moment. Now, horror filled his chest when he fumbled to unlock the touchscreen, thumbs jerking into the wrong pattern twice when the sounds from the video increased in speed and intensity. 

“Bucky, I swear to God-” Steve’s cursing mutters paused when he unlocked the phone, stomach dropping at the sight that greeted him. Dr. Mcstudd was barely wearing the white coat anymore, the fabric trapped around his elbows while his mouth slid further down the cock he was currently worshipping. His patient (Steve was sure had just as ridiculous of a name even if Bucky hadn’t mentioned it) looked to be the one making the noises of pleasure, the blond hair wild when he tilted his head against his examination chair and arched his back. A chair that resembled the one Steve was now stiff in, something he tried to shove in the back of his head when trying to shut down the video. Despite clicking the home button several times, the video refused to stop, simply minimizing itself into the corner of his screen to play in a smaller format. This didn’t stop the volume of the patient that now buried his fingers into his doctor’s brunet hair, urging the mouth harder onto himself with roughness that Steve felt annoyed and overwhelmed by. His body, already on alert from his interactions with Tony, was in full gear now, feeling the warmth between his legs harden faster than he’d like to admit. Unsure how to stop the video on the new phone, Steve nearly jumped out of his seat when Tony appeared in his peripheral vision, leaning closer to the phone in his lap. 

“Oh I’ve seen this one. Dr. Mcstudd’s collection is always good quality.” Fascination and amusement were apparent in his features while watching the ongoing scene, neither hinting at the discomfort that lined Steve’s own stomach. Exuding a calm demeanor despite the porn playing in his office, Tony leaned his elbow on the armrest, brushing it against Steve’s forearm while he tilted his head to get a better look at the phone. “This might even be one of my favorites. Good chemistry between Mcstudd and his patient; they’ve done a few together, so it was a nice build up of chemistry. Plus, blondie’s hot and gets bonus points for being my type. Nice choice, Cap.” 

“It’s not mine!” Steve answered instantly, trying to smash the home button again with his thumb as he explained. “Bucky sent it to me, and I thought I shut it down before I got in here-”

“Your boyfriend picks out your porn? That’s sweet, in a kink-friendly kind of way.” Steve wasn’t ready to face the brown gaze when it turned back to him, but he couldn’t get himself to look away in fear of what was being shown on the screen. 

“Bucky’s not my boyfriend. He’s straight.” Tony made his thoughts clear on the response when tilting his head toward the moaning video, and Steve cursed his best friend again for the awkward situation. “ He’s just a friend trying to help me figure some things out but...but definitely not in the best way.”

“For a straight guy, I gotta respect his style.” The surgical mask long forgotten around his neck, Tony’s grin was a mile wide when nudging Steve’s arm, looking to diffuse any of the tension in the room. It probably would have worked if not for how good Tony’s skin felt against his, Steve having to give up the eye contact to try and collect his thoughts. The moment of silence was enough for the video to take over the space again, Steve’s pulse rising at the strangled moan now spilling from his phone. He didn’t want to show how the sound made his blood warm, how the neediness crescendoing in the video was making his own desire bloom. Like a moth to a flame, his eyes swept to the screen, catching how tightly the fingers clutched in brunet hair when the patient came. Hips looked desperate to get closer to the swollen lips, which gleamed with drool and fluids that Steve couldn’t let his mind dwell on. Still, his hand trembled from holding back, knowing if he clutched the phone any tighter, it would break. 

“Forgot how receptive this guy is.” A hot puff of air against his ear shouldn’t have made Steve shiver, as the room had been warm and comforting when first walking in. But he couldn’t help it when staring at the aftermath of the orgasm, wondering whose reaction Tony was focusing on. Did he give the pleased hum because of the style of the confident doctor now cleaning his patient off with his tongue, or of the overwhelmed patient stroking sweaty fingers down the other’s face? He had said the video was a favorite. But what about it appealed to him so much? Bucky had mentioned that there was a plot somewhere in the mess of the video, and Tony’s comment hinted that it was just one of many. Had Tony been invested in story-telling, too? Going down that road of questioning was dangerous, especially when he realized how badly he wanted to hear the answer. 

“This phone is broken, I swear-” Steve mumbled, thumb giving a final shove on the home button with no result. 

“Or there’s user error.” Without knowing a thing about the phone, Tony yanked off a glove with his teeth (an image Steve bit back a groan over) while leaning into Steve’s space. Before he could sputter out a question, Tony double tap the video’s top right corner. 

“How did you-”

“See how it disappears when you don’t touch it? There’s a button on the side of the phone which locks the video in place without worrying about hitting something and shutting it down. Easy to use if you know about it, but can be a pain if you’re used to older models. You watching what I’m doing here?” A press of the slender fingers on the side of the phone made the whining and panting from the video disappear, giving Steve time to let out a relieved breath. For the first time since receiving the video, Steve felt his body fully relax, practically melting into the chair when pressing back into it. 

“I’m really sorry.” Even if he hadn’t intended to expose his sexuality crisis to his new dentist, his mother would come back from the grave to give him an earful if he didn’t apologize. Bucky was sure as hell going to get a few words from Steve when he got home. Tony didn’t look as put off as Steve, shrugging one shoulder while glancing back to the glovebox on the counter behind him. 

“Trust me, this is not the worst predicament I’ve been in. Doesn’t even make it in my top ten this year.” From how easily Tony brushed off the apology, it didn’t feel like a lie to placate Steve’s hurt ego. 

“That’s...interesting.” 

“I live an interesting life,” Tony teased, his smile brief but aimed with purpose before he pulled another glove on. “I see it like this; Rhodey bear’s my best friend, probably a disappointed older brother in a past life. Would and has given me his shirt, pants, and socks to help me out of some very sticky situations. But I don’t think he’d watch gay porn for me, even if it was to help me ‘figure things out’. So if your friend is willing to go that far to try and help you, he’s got my respect.”

“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled.” Though he sounded dry in his reply, he wasn’t being sarcastic; Bucky would be over to moon to know his ‘gay research’ was approved by Tony. He was tempted to keep mum on the opinion, not wanting to deal with Bucky’s inflated head. It wasn’t hard to imagine the gloating that’d come from the information. The thought made him scowl, which Tony seemed to pick up on when he rolled his stool back a few inches. 

“You need a minute?” 

“I’m sorry?” The question wasn’t expected, Tony keeping his attention on fiddling with his dental probe while he spoke. 

“I’m okay with what just happened, but I’m not exactly the gold standard for normal reactions and you don’t really look comfortable with me touching you right now. So I could go visit Pepper at the front desk to give you a minute. Or I could ask Rhodey to do your check-in if you’d feel more comfortable with me swapping out. ” 

The offer, in Steve’s opinion, was ridiculous. Had he really allowed his surroundings to get the best of him? Despite Tony handling the awkward situation with grace and a unique humor, Steve had allowed his discomfort to become obvious enough to make Tony question if he should even be in the room. He’d come here for Tony’s expertise, and now some crude video and inappropriate thoughts had distracted him from his mission. 

“Tony.” He clipped his tone the way Bucky used to roll his eyes at when they were overseas and he was responsible for keeping their unit in order. Taking a breath to collect himself, he steeled the mixed feelings between his awakening and dentist anxiety in order to take hold of the situation again. He waited quietly until Tony finally turned back to him. “I’ve been stuck in the desert with men who have questionable morality and way too much time on their hands; you’re not the only one whose seen some weird exchanges.” 

“Is that so?” Tony asked, smiling when Steve rolled his eyes and took back some of his confidence.

“Though I’m sure anyone on your team is a capable dentist, I’d prefer you continue the appointment. I’ll deal with my secondhand embarrassment on my own time. Right now, I’m more concerned that the man with a probe in my mouth is my best option.” 

“Careful, Cap, you might give me ideas.” But even with the tease, Tony’s features shifted minutely, only enough for someone focused solely on him to notice. “You sure about this?”

“Positive. I’m not thrilled with how this started, but I’d like to finish with you.” 

“Of course. Dr.Mcstudd always finishes his job, and he is my role model in patient care.” The exaggerated wink was was so absurd yet comforting that Steve couldn’t stop himself from throwing his head back to give a sharp laugh. 

“I still can’t believe you know his name.” The response was pushed through the tail end of the chuckle, opening his eyes to catch Tony’s smirk. 

“I can’t believe you’ve hidden that cute laugh this long.” The compliment was surprising, cutting off the noise when he tried to swallow the embarrassment he’d just managed to shove down. Tony didn’t seem to mind the fumble in the conversation, his attention turning back to the laptop before he yanked up the mask again. “Alright, JARVIS, show me Cap’s dental pictures from his last appointment and scan his current alignment for differences.” 

“Certainly, sir.” The sophisticated voice that responded made Steve pause, glancing around to locate the owner. There was nobody else in the room, and his eyes turned back to Tony’s computer in realization. Was the laptop...talking to him? “Captain Rogers, if you could return your head to the pillow, please.” 

“That’s new,” Steve said, complying with the request despite his confusion. The lights that shifted over his head were low, the blue glow moving across his jaw as if scanning the area. 

“I know you’re here as my dental patient, but I feel I should mention I have multiple degrees, including engineering. So when I took on this new type of clientele a few years back, I created JARVIS to help eliminate some of the intrusive techniques of dentistry. JARVIS is an A.I who can make a 3D replica of your mouth in order for me to get a better look at what’s causing your pain. JARVIS will also show you a holographic copy of everything I’m doing, if you want. You seem like someone who prefers to be in control, and while I can’t hand you the scaler, I can let you choose when I use it. ” 

“That’s amazing.” The ease the Tony used to explained the unique operation proved that he had an intimate knowledge with the procedure. It was no wonder why Tony had gotten such positive reviews with some of the hardest to please patients. 

“No, what’s amazing is that you still have all four of your wisdom teeth and nobody’s thought to take them out.” The serious focus that Tony had on the images that JARVIS was displaying for him was different than any of his teasing grins and flirty comments before. Now, his attention had sharpened onto his mission, fingers turning the display on the screen with furrowed eyebrows. “These look painfully crooked. How can you chew with these things?” 

“It’s not that bad.” It was a lie, which he was sure Tony knew. Another blue light scanned his left cheek, Tony tilting his head toward something on the screen before swiveling his stool back to Steve. 

“Yeah, maybe let the one with the doctorate be the judge of that? Time to clean up in there, big guy.” A gentle tap on the side of Steve’s jaw made him hesitate before he took a slow breath and opened his mouth. The pleased curve to Tony’s gaze had Steve’s stomach fluttering. He pressed his hands against his lower abdomen, trying to make the movement look natural for someone riddled with anxiety and not unexplainable pleasure. 

It was almost ironic that his panic, which had kept him far away from any dentist office, was the one thing he was trying to focus on to keep his body from overheating during the examination. Tony didn’t help anything by being, well, Tony. The way that Tony carefully showed each tool to JARVIS’s scanner before speaking about their usage was considerate. His soft voice made Steve’s muscles sluggish, and praise fell from his mouth for the smallest of tasks Steve completed. The nicknames switched around too much for Steve’s heart to get acclimated to, though he felt himself searching for them each time Tony asked him to move his tongue or rinse with water. Tony juggled images on the screen behind him without missing a beat of conversation with Steve. True to his word, the time he spent physically working on Steve’s teeth was minimal and non-intrusive. He found ways to get Steve to shift or relocate his position without bringing attention to it. Any time Steve felt his back begin to tense or neck sweat, a quirky line or warm praise from Tony grounded him back into reality. The calamity and unease that always came with teeth cleanings was talked down by Tony’s controlled and informative words, never dumbing down his language when explaining each step of the procedure JARVIS displayed on the white ceiling above Steve. 

Yet even with the stunning technology surrounding him, Steve couldn’t keep his eyes off Tony. 

  
“-and Rhodey yells at me for flirting with the eldery women on Mondays, but I think- JARVIS, show Steve where I’m cleaning some of the built-up plaque on his right second bicuspid- I think it keeps them young, you know? Even if I’m gay, I’m told I’m handsome enough to make most blush with a compliment or two. Can you tilt a bit to the left, Cap? Perfect. Anyways, I think Rhodey bear’s just upset they pinch my ass and not his.” 

“That must be it, sir.” Despite being told that JARVIS was just a program, Steve picked up on the personality of the A.I. Even with the monotone presentation, he could still hear some judgement that Tony also seemed to notice when he snorted. 

“You’ve been hanging out with him and Pep too much. I give you life, and this is how you repay me? Ungrateful child, just like the ‘bots.” Steve felt his lip twitch in laughter at Tony’s mutter and furrowed eyebrows, knowing the mask was covering a pout. Despite spending only an hour with the man, he’d learned how to read Tony just by watching his animated expressions. The tone and curve of his words when bickering with JARVIS, or how he softened the speed to address Steve, showed he was well aware of how to use his voice as another utensil in his craft. When he spoke of certain people, like his best friends or co-workers, each person brought out a different lithe or style in his voice, showing his true affection toward them. Even speaking about his robots at home changes his dialect. Tony had previously stated that some people were soothed by hearing him talk, and Steve wondered if that included himself. 

The moment of humor was jarred when a sudden rush of pain hit Steve’s jaw, making him hiss and flinch. He fought the instinct to close his mouth and curl away from the intrusion, knowing the consequences of those actions first hand. Tony had been so gentle and precise with his treatment of Steve’s exam, he’d almost forgotten his pain until the tiny scrape against the back of his gums (which he may have caused himself from laughing at the banter) sent his nerves reeling in sensitivity. Panic rushed through his chest as he tried to breathe properly, but the vines of anxiety latched onto his lungs without a second thought. Saliva pooled in his mouth, but he was too worried about the tools between his lips to swallow. His mind, trying to steady itself, was spinning, and it was only when two warm hands cupped his face that it righted itself. 

“Come on, Cap, focus on me.” Tony’s voice dragged Steve out of his head, forcing him to blink before settling on the brown gaze over him. The warmth of skin on his cheeks showed that Tony had pulled off his medical gloves, which Steve was grateful for when pressing his cheek closer to the palm resting against his face. The next breath he took wasn’t as shallow, and he followed the pattern to help take control of his lungs again. His brain scrambled to settle on something, and it didn’t take long to entangle itself in Tony’s warm voice. “What’s that saying, don’t know what you’ve got until it’s gone? Gotta say, those eyes really leave an impression. Have I mentioned they’re super blue? It’s like Maldives water, which you should really visit if you haven’t-oh, there we go. Back with me.” 

“What happened?” He mumbled weakly, relieved when nothing poked at his gums again. Whatever had caused the pain had been moved away from his mouth. 

“Got distracted by...something. Pushed the tartar scraper too high up and nicked your gum. Rookie error, but God let crocs become a thing so I guess we all make mistakes. Still, didn’t mean to scare you. Sorry about that, Cap.” 

“That’s okay,” Steve answered, feeling the palm move against his jaw when he spoke. 

“It’s really not, but you’re sweet to try and save my little old ego.” Tony’s smile only lifted one side of his mouth, showing a hint of guilt that didn’t settle well in Steve’s chest. It only worsened when Tony started to pull his touch away, and Steve had to fist his hands against his thighs to keep from grabbing the dentist’s wrist. “I’m almost done, anyways. Five minutes, tops. You still trust me with your mouth, handsome?” 

“I do.” He ignored the pet name despite the flutter in his heartbeat, knowing a tactical diversion when he saw one. Tony seemed caught off guard by the answer, his blink showing his moment of surprise. It wasn’t long enough for Steve to call him out for, as Tony countered with a grin that he knew he used to melt people’s brains. 

“Then lay back down and let me take care of you.” 

The phrasing was set-up to make Steve’s stomach blaze with heat. But knowing that didn’t change how quickly the tone shot desire down his thighs, his cock twitching when leaning back in his chair. He didn’t want his eyes to dip down to Tony’s mouth. Yet they did, staring at how Tony yanked the lower lip between his teeth while retrieving his cleaning tool again. He tried to breathe through his nose while Tony slipped back on his gloves, though the mask was left around his neck. The quiet conversation that was shared between Tony and JARVIS hummed through his ears at a pleasant level. He took a quiet breath and closed his eyes, trying to force his libido to relax in his chair. 

“Open up wide for me, Cap.” 

But his memory betrayed him, the video from before flashing through his mind. Had Dr. McStudd been given the same directions when he gave his patient a blowjob? Or had he taken the initiative for himself to go down on the other man? Knowing it was stupid with Tony and his body’s warmth inches away from him, Steve tried to remember the features of Dr.McStudd. The doctor in the porno had been attractive, which made sense given his acting career. He had a deep voice, yet Steve’s mind refused to settle on what the tone had actually sounded like. He’d looked like he was enjoying himself in the scene, though any specific features from his face weren’t standing out in Steve’s mind. Like a moth dragged to an alluring flame, the dark eyelashes and youthful cheekbones started to shape to something he’d spend far longer looking at. Dr. McStudd was handsome, but he was nothing compared to Dr. Tony Stark. 

Tony, who casually brushed his thumb over Steve’s lower lip to part them, was more than enough to make his spine tighten in pleasure. “I’ll go slower this time, okay? Don’t wanna overwhelm you.” 

_ A little too late for that _ his mind seemed happy to supply the thought. He shifted his hips when Tony began to work again, wondering why he couldn’t place the face on the actor. The underlying desire that had been vibrating through his body for an hour was rearing its head, and the acceptance of his sexuality was only fueling the fire. True to his word, Tony took his time finishing the cleaning, fingers searing Steve’s jaw and lips with each gentle stroke and guided touch. The small burn that previously came from Tony’s praise now intensified to unbearable, yet Steve felt himself rushing to widen his mouth and move his tongue whenever Tony asked. His palms pressed to the inside of his thighs, trying to loosen the grip of his jeans around his hips. He knew that they hadn’t originally been as snug as they were now, and his shirt was far too tight to try and pull down as a cover-up. Steve felt heat rush to his face when realization sunk in. He was hard, not because of the video Bucky sent him. When his mind drifted, the mouth he imagined wasn’t the practiced lips of the actor, but one that hummed in appreciation each time Steve complied with a request.

He was getting turned on because of his  **dentist** . 

“Alright, JARVIS. Save the file and send it up front to Pep. Tell her to set up an appointment for Steve’s wisdom teeth removal. The sooner the better, though I don’t need to tell her that.” 

“Of course, sir.” The prompt reply from JARVIS and the snap of a glove being yanked off Tony’s hand pulled Steve from his panicked thoughts. Tony’s eyes were glancing back over the information on the screen, though a hand had found its way back to resting on Steve’s bicep. It was friendly, Steve knew it was friendly. But his mind was still submerged in the afterthoughts of the video, and the touch shot straight to his groin. Embarrassment waged war with arousal as he tried to steady his pulse, breathing slowly through his nose to keep from moaning. 

Then Tony looked back to him with a proud smile, and any hope of easing his arousal burst into flames. 

“Pepper will have you sign a few things up front, but other than that, you’re good to go.” 

“Right.” It was the wrong thing to say in his predicament, knowing he’d need a few minutes to compose himself before stepping out of the office. His hands were already conspicuous enough on his legs, fingers casually trying to rest over the crotch of his jeans. Silently, he prayed that Tony would step out of the room before him, staying none the wiser. But the curious edge to his gaze was the only warning Steve got before brown eyes were glancing down, and Tony’s moment of surprise was accompanied by two slow blinks.

“Huh. Well, that’s new.” As quickly as he gauged the situation, Tony was meeting Steve’s eyes again. It was a relief that Steve couldn’t find a trace of disgust in the other’s face, though the amusement was hardly hidden. “Is this because I look like McStudd?” 

“As much as I want to say that to make this situation go away, it’s got nothing to do with that guy. Just you,” Steve answered, defeated by his own humiliation. He knew it was pointless to lie. He was terrible at it, and Bucky said his face winced any time he attempted it. The response made Tony’s eyes widen, and his lips parted for several seconds without sound. 

“That’s...that’s really good to know. I’ll, uh.” Steve picked up on a slight change of color across the pinkened cheeks before Tony coughed and pushed off of his stool. “Paperwork. I’ll go make sure Pepper’s got the right paperwork to set up that appointment. Sometimes JARVIS gets a little cranky and doesn’t send it right.” 

“Sir, I’ve received no complaints in our database that supports that claim-”

“Not now, buddy.” The hiss in Tony’s voice when waving at his computer helped ease some of Steve’s mortification, and he watched Tony move to the doorway without breaking his sentence. “You just come out when you’re feeling better. Pepper should be the only out there, so no worries of running into anyone. No rush, take your time. I’ll even walk you out afterward, if you want. Don’t want little old you to get mugged by a suburban soccer mom.” 

“Is that protocol?” He should have just let Tony leave without blurting out the reply. Steve almost regretted it, until Tony gave a sharp laugh and paired his shoulder shrug with a smile. 

“I’m not sure if there is a protocol for a hot patient finding you attractive. God knows Rhodey doesn’t have to deal with things like this.” 

“I can’t be the only one who’s thought-” His mind ran back the statement, catching how Tony described him the second time around. The enlightenment changed something in his features, because Tony gave a nod while shoving his hands into the pockets of his scrubs.

“Now he gets it. See you in a few.” Tony turned on his heel and left, taking a warmth with him that Steve hadn’t realized he carried until being left alone in the sterile office. Taking in the surroundings brought back old anxiety, helping to quell the problem growing in his groin. It only took a few minutes for him to calm his mind and make his way back to the reception’s desk. Dr. Rhodes (who Steve had assumed was Rhodey) had returned, though he seemed to be a bystander to the discussion Pepper and Tony were engaged in. It looked far too animated for mere co-workers, showing both were on even playing fields despite their roles in the office. The glare Pepper gave Tony’s sheepish grin proved something was being argued, but she gained her warm smile when catching sight of Steve. 

“Mr. Rogers, we were just talking about you.” There was implication behind the statement when Pepper glanced back to Tony.

“More like Tony was,” Rhodey’s mutter wasn’t as quiet as he played it off to be, but Tony didn’t show a hint of recognizing it when he stepped closer to Steve.

“You ready to go?” 

“Don’t I need an appointment?” He asked, Tony shaking his head while he held out a card.

“We kept the same times for the appointments, as you told Pep this time worked best for you during the first phone call.” Steve barely had time to grab the card before Tony’s hand was on his back, guiding him away from reception desk. Unable to resist, Steve glanced back to give a polite wave to Pepper and Rhodey, but stopped mid-motion when seeing an exasperated look crossing both of their faces. Rhodey’s head was shaking as Pepper gave a silent sigh that Steve was sure wasn’t aimed at him. Tony didn’t look back, holding the door open for Steve to pass through. “The first appointment is for an explanation of the surgery, and the second one is the actual procedure. You’ll need to get a friend or family member to drive you to that one, because you’ll be in no condition to drive. Might want them there for the consultation, just so they can get more information about all of it.” 

“I know just the guy who owes me a favor.” Bucky wasn’t going to enjoy missing out on two of his ‘Netflix binge’ nights with Sam, but he’d do it once hearing Steve’s roller coaster experience with Tony. Knowing Bucky, there was no way he would pass up a chance to meet the dentist that cured Steve’s childhood anxiety with a boner. 

“I bet you do.” Tony looked confident in his assumption when the two stopped by Steve’s car, which only received a passing glance before Tony continued. “You know, you really do have nice teeth for someone who despises the dentist.”

“Best way to keep away from them is to take care of my teeth so I don’t have to come in,” Steve said, shrugging. “Floss twice a day and brush after every meal. Stayed away from smoking and wasn’t a big fan of candy as a kid. I never needed braces and no cavities.” 

“I doubt you even drink soda. How about coffee? Cause I didn’t see any stains on your teeth.” 

“Just in the mornings.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck at the admission, wondering how often Tony indulged in a coffee break. He was tempted to ask, to maybe see if Tony would want to share in that common interest one day before work, but bit the inside to his cheek to keep quiet instead. 

Venturing into learning about Tony would cross the line that he had drawn in the sand the moment his gaze lingered too long on Tony’s profile. Tony was a dentist that understood his anxiety and took anything (and he literally meant anything, thank you Bucky) that Steve dragged in with ease. Tony knew how to deal with his panic without keeping kiddie gloves on and demeaning Steve’s phobia. Steve had dodged a bullet by Tony laughing off his sexuality crisis and friend’s ill-timed ‘support’. He didn’t want to ruin that by asking Tony out. So instead, he took a step closer to his car, giving a reassuring smile when Tony’s face fell. 

“I should probably let you go. Thanks again for being so, uh-”

“Sexually liberated?” Tony teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Steve rolled his eyes to keep his smile from spreading too far. 

“Understanding. It really helped a lot today. I don’t think I’ve had a doctor I could really trust with this kind of stuff before I met you.” The quirky movements from Tony stopped at Steve’s admission, looking caught off-guard. 

“You might not be saying that after the surgery.” The joke lost some of its punch by the softer edge of Tony’s voice. 

“Doubt it, Stark.” Steve tossed out a side grin and unlocked his car, looking away to open his door. “I really should get going, though. Bucky’s probably eaten me out of house and home. I’ll see you next week.” 

“Night, Cap.” 

Despite making the first move to leave, Steve didn’t put the key in the ignition after he shut the door behind him. Instead, he turned his attention to Tony, watching him walk back to the office entrance. A pause at the doorway made Steve’s breath catch, wondering if Tony was going to come back and add something to their conversation. A part of him wanted Tony to ask the question that Steve didn’t have the guts to get out earlier. But all hope was lost when Tony didn’t look back, pushing through the doorway and disappearing from Steve’s sight. 

His breath dropped out of his lungs when he pressed his forehead to the steering wheel, fighting the urge to bang against it at his own cowardice. He closed his eyes, and for a brief moment, he could feel Tony’s soft thumb against his lower lip, pushing it open to feed something much bigger than a probe into his mouth. The dirty image made him shudder, thighs tightening to try and quell the wave of arousal. He already knew, when pulling back from the steering wheel to start up his car, who he would be thinking of when he got into bed that night. 

Maybe he would need to ask Sam to drive him to his appointment, because he was going to kill Bucky when he got home. 

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like such an open ending, and I do think I'm gonna write a follow up, but I'll see what you guys think if I should write the second part or not. So I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think and if you'd wanna see what would happen the next time they meet! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
